To drama, to crazy
by FatAmyIsAWESOMERebelWilson11
Summary: Padme, Luke, Leia, Obi, and Mara, Yoda, and Jaina, Aayla Secura are held HOSTAGE. Please no criticism.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my little ducklings! Katyperry22 here! Fun time begins! Disclaimer: I don't own Starwars Liz is just mine.**

* * *

"Grandma Skywalker, this looks like that old garbage shoot!" Jaina Solo exlaimed. "It must be abandoned. And I thought I died on Polis Massa. And I'm right here!?" Padme Amidala said. "Stop talking Bantha Crap, Mom." Luke& Leia Skywalker said. "The Elizabeth has been expecting The Skywalker and Solo family. Wheres Yoda, Jedi Master Secura and Obi-Wan Kenobi?" "Here, we are." "Hello, Liz." Aayla and Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

* * *

**How was it? Get a cookie if you review! People l me by the first letter of my name which is C. Or they call me Katy Perry or Liz or Elizabeth. This has been Katyperry22 and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

** My pretty ducklings named Bill! How are you? Thanks to my friend StarWarrior22 for helping me with posting another chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own SW only Liz is mine.**

* * *

"What is this horrid hologram? It won't speak to me!" Aayla Secura yelled. "This is just a TV. If u wanna speak to someone, go on the phone or Skype. You can't talk to this!" Liz said. "If you don't wanna have your butt sliced." Obi-Wan Kenobi said. "Oh its on." Aayla said. They reached for their lightsabers but couldn't find anything. "Rule 1. No fighting and hands to yourself. That means you, Luke and Mara. This is force proof." Liz said. _Am I pretty or what?_ All the girls thought. "Lets have a beauty pageant!" All girls said.

* * *

**Beauty pageant? Some cries, then the drama, then humor! R&R as always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, ducklings! My mummys Birthday is today. Read! Disclaimer: SW is not mine, nor did I receive any profit, only Liz or C or Elizabeth or Ms. B is mine.**

* * *

** Beauty Pageant... **

* * *

"Well, my secret is inner beauty." Mara Jade Skywalker said. Leia Skywalker just growled. _Why am I doing this? I'm tired. _C thought. "Because we'll pay you some credits." Luke said. "These aren't any good where I'm from. Its called Earth. Look it up in the dictionary. We're in the state of Virginia. This is where you are. Not on some planet. Okay, lets do this. Welcome, to the first annual Star Wars Beauty Pageant! This is, MARA JADE SKYWALKER, LEIA SKYWALKER SOLO, JAINA SOLO, PADME AMIDALA, YOUR HOST, ME!" C said. First up was Leia. "Well, I work for the New Republic. I am a former Princess, a former rebel of the rebellion against the Empire. I want to protect the republic and keep democracy safe the best I can." Everyone cheered. Next was Padme. "I was a former Queen of Naboo, Senator, died 19 BBY. I love the republic! Everyone cheered louder for Padme than Leia. Mara Jade Skywalker next. "INNER BEAUTY IS BEAUTY! Everyone boomed with cheering and clapping. Jaina was last. "I LOVE JEDI!" People clapped less than for Mara. Everyone did their talent. M: Singing, L: dancing, P: jumping rope well drinking caf mixed with Jawa Juice. J: Singing the alphabet backwards. "The winner is... Mara! 2nd place, Leia, 3rd is Padme, 4th is Jaina!

* * *

**How was it? R&R my ducklings!**


	4. Chapter 4: Whats the Pill? Part 1 of 2

**Where did we leave off?... Oh yeah! Oh, hi ducklings, so we left off with Mara winning, and Jaina losing-**

**Jaina: Cadence!**

**Me: What did you call me? -_-**

**Jaina: Uhhh... C! **

**Me: Good**

**Jaina: Disclaimer: I am part of the Star Wars universe,**

**Me: I am not**

**Me: And I Do not give a fu-*bleep* **

**Me: The owner of this, George Lucas sold it to Disney**

**Both: Read and Review!**

* * *

"Where is the holo net?" Aayla, once again, asked.

"You mean TV?" C asked

"I believe Lafwa is on!" Leia yelled.

"Lucky for you I brought a live recording of her." Luke suggested.

"Oocha lfa fwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My oh my oh my! Zuzu ackaack! Go Lafwa!" Lafwa sung.

Mara came into the room.

Of course,

She was

Wearing

Her

Tiara

"Bonjour!" She yelled.

"Hello." C said.

"My tiara is back, and so am I!" Mara yelled.

"And more girly than ever." Leia said, jealously.

"Come on hunny, Han is here!" C yelled.

"Sup?" Han asked.

"This game is called..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...-"

"Get on with it!" Padmé yelled.

"Pill." C said.

"Pill?" Everyone asked.

"Yes." C replied.

"What's that?" Han asked.

"You go in the water, bring your knees to your chest, sink in the water, you can't come up when you want, and you came up when your body wants floats up." C explained.

"CONTEST TIME!" All the girls yelled.

"I guess the crown wanted a friend." Mara she said.

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**How do you feel if you eat animals?**

**Mara: Review**

**Leia****: Or**

**C: This **

**Mara: Fanfiction**

**Leia: WILL**

**C: Die**

**Mara: Thank**

**Leia: Your**

**C: Time**

**All: REVIEW!**

**Special Shout outs: To Leach101, your a great fan!**


End file.
